


another day (another pain to endure)

by GoddessOfTheVoid



Series: the kink club au [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Anxiety, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Sassy Jaskier | Dandelion, Sassy Yennefer, mentioned Tissaia/Yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid
Summary: Jaskier decides to get his nipples pierced as a surprise for Geralt and is joined by his best Yen for moral support.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: the kink club au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	another day (another pain to endure)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the thing is, I set out to write a one-shot with Jaskier being a tease and some possessive Geralt. And while writing that I was thinking, how about I give Jask some pretty nipple piercings, because that would really fit him. And since there wasn't much Jaskier/Yen friendship content in the past fics I decided to write this short thing in which he actually gets them done. I hope you'll all enjoy some anxious mess Jaskier (thanks to Joey for some inspiration for cursing Jask lol) and some nice banter between Yen and him :D
> 
> like every other character in this series Triss is also based on the show version.
> 
> Massive thanks go to [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf) and Arthur for the beta read and support! <3

“Yen I’m not sure I want this anymore,” Jaskier whined, turning to his best friend as they stood on the sidewalk right in front of the shop Yen had chosen.

“That’s what you said about going to the club, too, and look how that turned out with you having moved in with the man of your dreams, living the perfectly domestic life,” Yen teased with a smirk on her face.

“That is not the same!” He tried to protest with no avail; Yen knew him just too well for that and he knew she would not accept any of his usual weak excuses.

“Yes it is. I know you, Jask,” she said, giving him a pointed look, “Don’t let your anxiety talk you out of this. You still want it, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” he sighed, “I just wish they could be magically done already.”

“Oh don’t we all. But trust me, the pain is part of the process. Can’t skip on that,” she brushed his comment off with a wave of one of her hands.

“Spoken like the true masochist that you are.”

“Hey! Don’t kink-shame me,” Yen teased with a soft jab to his side , her elbow lightly digging into his ribs

“I would never!” Jaskier feigned a shocked face before they both burst out in laughter.

He was glad Yen decided to accompany him to the appointment and help him pick out a store because he was sure he would have he would have abandoned his mission long before he even began if he was meant to go on his own. Especially since he couldn’t ask Geralt to support him either -- not when he wanted it to be a surprise for his upcoming birthday. 

The idea had first started to form in his head months ago when Yen told him that her girlfriend Tissaia went with her to get her nipples pierced. It was something he’d always been interested in as he had admired the aesthetic of them on other people many times before; especially since Yen decided to show him hers and he promptly fell in love. With the jewelry that is, because he’d never seen such a pretty design that looked more like a woven shield than an actual piercing.

It had got him thinking, and imagining how such a piercing would look on him, fantasizing not only about the look but also how it would feel on his already decently sensitive nipples. And, over the course of the past weeks, as the thought had become more tantalizing as time drew one, he’d come to the conclusion that he wanted to have his own as well. 

_ Him _ , the most anxious person on earth, who was  _ utterly terrified _ of pain! But his wish to have them outweighed his fear for once and he had told Yen about his idea once he was completely sure he wanted it done. Naturally, she was all too happy to support him and make an appointment at the place where she had gotten hers, because they were the best studio, - according to her - And because there was less chance for him to bail out if she did the organizing. 

It was a smart choice, really it was, but then again she did know him very well, so it was no surprise to either of them she knew how to work around his anxiety. 

And that’s how he found himself right in front of a small but fancy piercing studio in a surprisingly quiet area of London. It was not what he had expected, but he wouldn’t complain. It looked fancy, with a gorgeous victorian aesthetic and the atmosphere was nice, calm and not anything like any of the cheap shops that he had walked past so many times before.

According to Yen, this place was a sort of hidden gem that one only secured a place in by appointment, which was fine by him since he appreciated the privacy. It certainly helped his anxiety that there would be no other people being witness to whatever anxious reactions he might have.

They were led into the shop by a gorgeous woman who was about their age and after telling her what he was here for she quickly pulled out a bunch of piercings for him to choose from, setting the wide array of options in front of where he and Yen stood so he could examine them all more closely.

Staring at the selection of piercings he realized that Yen’s shop was way out of his price range, the only thing he could afford were the basic designs - those that were dreadfully boring, unfortunately. If there was anything he hated with a passion it was being boring. Damn, he wished he could afford one of those pretty designs he saw, the ones with the filigreed weaves of metal that would just fit amazingly with his aesthetic. 

“I think that one looks cute,” Yen said, pointing to a pair of gold piercings that were in the form of delicate vines weaving across each other with ornate leaves decorating them. 

Damn, she was right, this pair was gorgeous. It was actually the first one he’d been drawn to before he had noticed the price tag on them and recoiled instantly. Too bad that real gold was way out of his price range, because he would have loved those. He could easily envision them sitting on his chest.

“I’m not sure, maybe one of those,” he tried to interject as he pointed to a more basic pair but Yen was quick to interrupt him with a shake of her head and a gleam in her eyes.

“Nope, we’re taking those. I know him, Triss, he’s made his choice internally already.” Yen said as she turned to the piercer, a smile curling elegantly on her lips.

“You know her?” Jaskier asked, surprised, glancing from Yen to the other woman before them.

“Of course I do, Triss has done all of mine. And she’s done an amazing job,” Yen said with a wink and from the corner of his eyes he could see the piercer blush.

“Oh I bet she did. Why am I even surprised you know her?” He rolled his eyes heavenward, bemused at the snippet of an interaction between the two.

“You really thought I wouldn’t bring you to the best place with the best people for the job?” She raised an eyebrow at him and if he wasn’t filled with dread for the upcoming pain he would have thought of some witty retort to throw back at her.

“Well, I hope your best choice will be able to handle my panic,” was all he could get out, because damn, picking out a piercing already felt dangerously close to getting those needles stabbed through his nipples.

“Don’t worry, Triss is one of the best. She’s going to do an amazing job one on you, too. Just wait until you’ve got them in, they’re going to look great on you.” Yen gave him an appraising look, probably already imagining how they’d look and absolutely confident in herself - which, safe to say, he couldn’t say the same of himself at the moment.

“But—“ he tried to interject again, because as pretty as the piercings were, he could not afford them.  _ That _ he knew for sure.

“No buts, Jask,” Yen said in a tone he knew all too well, as there would be no way for him to refuse. “It’s a gift for Geralt’s upcoming birthday, since he’s going to have a lot of fun playing with them. Plus what kind of friend would I be if I let you walk out with the most basic piercing you can get?”

“Well, if you put it like that I can hardly refuse,” Jaskier gave in, because how could he, indeed, when he would get the design he really wanted and oh, how Geralt would react to it if he did.

“Of course you can't. Now come on, let’s get you all dolled up with your new jewelry before you pass out or decide otherwise.” Yen’s tone was teasing and lighthearted, almost like she was looking forward to it more than he was.

He gulped, because now it was getting serious indeed; he had made his choice, and now came the part he was most afraid of.

Triss led him and Yen to the backroom that looked just as fancy as the front of the store - something he was thankful for, because it was definitely more relaxing than the cold medical room he’d envisioned in his anxious thoughts - still, his fingers shook as he unbuttoned his shirt and he was happy when the last button finally slipped from its hole. He’d opted to wear one of his looser fitting silk shirts in hope that it would be a good choice later, once his piercings were done, but he hadn’t counted in the nervousness that would hinder his ability to work with the tiny buttons.

Nervously he laid down on the chaise, happy when Yen sat next to him and took his hand.

“You can do it, Jask. I believe in you. It’s gonna be over quicker than you think.” She reassured him, giving the hand in hers a comforting squeeze.

“I hope so, because as much as I want them, I don’t look forward to the actual piercing part. I’d rather skip through to the result if I could.” He gave a breathless sort of laugh in return, hoping humor would dissolve the worst of his anxiety.

“I’m sorry, magic piercings haven’t been invented yet. I promise I’m going to do it as quickly and painlessly as possible, though.” Triss promised as she prepared everything. Jaskier vaguely registered the clinking of her instruments and the snap of her putting on gloves, swallowing the lump of nervous energy in the back of his throat.

His nipples pebbled as Triss wiped them down with disinfectant and he gripped Yen’s hand tightly as he felt the pinch of the clamp that was somewhat familiar and yet such a wide contrast from the times he’d used them on his own. Mainly because he usually used to associate the pinching pain with pleasure that would follow. Now there would be no pleasure, just more pain.

“Deep breaths,” Triss told him, causing him to tighten his grip on Yen’s hand as he tried to relax as much as he could before he felt the sharp pinch of the needle as it went through his sensitive flesh.

“Holy cock!” he exclaimed, letting out a breath that was more of a hiss tinged with discomfort, “that  _ hurts _ !” 

“I know, Jask. But, see you’re halfway through already.” Yen pointed out, wincing as the grip on her hand tightened considerably.

“Not fucking helping, Yen. Shit!” He winced as the piercing he’d chosen was pushed through the needle and secured firmly in its new place. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Yen gave him an unimpressed look at his theatrics. “Think about all the fun you and Geralt will have once they’re all healed, instead.” Her lovely mouth curled into a wicked grin as he knew exactly  _ what _ she meant.

“To be honest I’m having a hard time trying to think about anything right now, especially about having fun! They hurt so bad I don’t even want to think about Geralt touching, let alone playing with them. I’m tempted to leave it at just this one,” Jaskier muttered.

In fact, he didn’t even dare to look down and check the progress himself, as he was sure he would not be able to handle the second one if he even got a tiny glimpse at the needles or anything else. 

Instead he firmly kept his gaze to the wall above his head and focused on Yen’s voice as he heard Triss preparing the second piercing in the background.

“No way. You need to get the set for the full aesthetic. Trust me, it’s only one more tiny pinch and then you’ll be all pretty,” she said- which, again, was not really helpful of her.

“Tiny pinch, my ass. There’s nothing tiny about that horrid needle! Dammit, Yen I hate you,” he whined. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“No you don’t, Jask. And you let me ‘talk you’ into this because you said ‘damn those look great I want some, too’ as soon as you saw mine.” Yennefer pointed out, smugly because both of them knew she was right.

“Fuck me. I did not.”

But he did. In fact, after he’d spend much time admiring them, envisioning how good such piercings could look on him, especially with some of the fancy outfits he was wearing, he couldn’t get the thought of having the piercings done out of his head.

If there was anyone to blame for his current situation it was all himself.

“Ugh whatever. Just do the second one quickly, please,” he begged to the chuckles of Yen and Triss. He gave both of the women a weak glare before returning his resolute stare to the ceiling.

“You’re a drama queen,” Yen stated dryly.

“Maybe I— FUCK. Warn a guy next time you jab a needle through his poor tormented nipple!” He yelped, gripping Yennefer’s hand tightly once more.

“Sorry,” Triss said in a teasing tone that made it obvious she was anything but, “you’re all done, though. The worst is over now.”

“Thank god,” he sighed, “Jesus, why does it feel like a knitting needle is getting pushed through there. Fucking  _ cock _ those things didn’t look so thick when I picked them.”

Triss gave him a look that was half-sympathetic, half amused. “I could try and tell you that the bars are all the same size, but I doubt you’ll believe me,” Triss said as she finished putting the second piercing into place.

“You’re damn right at that. Sorry,” he apologized. “I don’t do well with pain,” Jaskier confessed sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve had worse clients,” Triss reassured him. “At least you didn’t faint. I’d wait with getting up for a minute or two, though, just to be safe. But aside from that, we’re all done! And as a professional I have to congratulate you on your choice; they do fit you exceptionally well,” Triss said with a wink before she left the room to give him some privacy to get himself back in order.

“See, I told you so,” Yen piped up, releasing his hand with a self-satisfied expression on her features/wearing a self-satisfied expression.

“Now I can’t wait to see them, too,” Jaskier returned, shooting her a lopsided grin.

Considering his ordeal was now over, he was more than curious to finally take a peek at them and see if he’d made the right choice with them. Up until this point there had been only the pain on his mind, but thankfully it had faded to a dull throbbing that was slightly unpleasant but much more bearable.

Before he could stand up, Yennefer gave him a sharp look that meant ‘stay put’ without directly saying it with words or even a gesture. “You can, in a minute. Because I’m sure as hell not catching you if you faint.”

“Rude.”

“Trust me, you’re going to love them,” and then, with a playful gleam in her eye she added, “And so will Geralt.”

Jaskier huffed a laugh at her suggestive tone, feeling just the smallest bit unsure of himself. “I hope so, he’s never said anything about liking piercings before.”

“Well he likes you, and considering they are now a very pretty part of you I doubt he’ll complain,” Yen said as she helped him sit up slow and gentle despite her earlier jabs.

Waiting a while for the adrenaline to fade was definitely a good choice as he felt confident he could get up without making a mess of himself. He was still a bit shaky, but now more with excitement to finally see his new look.

Carefully he made his way to the massive mirror on the other side of the room until he could finally take a look at himself.

_ Holy shit. _

Yen had been absolutely right, they did look amazing on him.

Now that they were in he could barely even imagine himself without the new piercings adorning his nipples.

He couldn’t stop staring at them. Ornate and delicate golden vines and leaves woven around the flushed red nubs, accentuating them against the darkness of his chest hair.

Yes, he absolutely  _ loved _ them. They looked exactly like he had envisioned them in one of his many fantasies, and he hoped Geralt would love them, too. Oh yes, he couldn’t wait until they could start playing with them properly — which would unfortunately still take them quite a while — but he was definitely looking forward to it. And until then he would just enjoy looking at them, already thinking of the many ways he could incorporate them into his stage outfits.

Putting on his shirt he winced at the sudden increase of sensitivity as the fabric touched his poor, abused nipples. Despite it being the thinnest silk he owned it still felt like it was too much. Not that he had any other choice, considering he could not go out shirtless and draw attention to his bright red throbbing nipples. It was definitely going to be an intense evening out, he mused as he felt them steadily pulse to the beat of his heart.

“Sensitive?” Yen teased with a smirk on her face, cocking her head slightly to one side as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Fuck you,” he teased back, half of a matching smirk on his face as well, “as if you don’t know exactly how it feels.”

“Oh, I know very well how it feels,” she said with a deep chuckle underlying her words, “at least you don’t have to squeeze them into a bra like I had to do.”

“A small mercy. But then again I’m not as much a masochist as you are, so I bet you enjoyed even that.”

“You bet I did,” she confirmed, before leaning in, “and I can tell you exactly what Tis likes to do with them once they were all healed up, so you’ve got some inspiration for what you can ask of Geralt.”

A laugh escaped him, though he was far from surprised by this behavior from his friend. “Oh Yen, what would I do without you?”

“Live a helplessly vanilla life?” Yen said with feigned mockery and he shuddered at the thought.

“God, don’t even remind me.” Jaskier groaned, utterly horrified at the thought.

She gave an entertained titter of laughter. “Come on, let’s pay for them and then we can get some delicious food as a reward for the torture you endured,” Yen said, pulling him with her as they waved Triss goodbye and exited the shop.

As they went to their favorite restaurant for some delicious food and those kinky tips he couldn’t wait to hear he was happy that he had a friend like Yen who was supportive and always managed it to help him beat some of his anxious moods by kicking his ass in just the right way. He doubted he would have had the strength to do this on his own without Yen distracting him and holding his hand and the fact that he had a friend like her in his life filled him with warmth.

  
  


By the time Geralt came home from his contract a week later Jaskier’s piercings had fortunately healed up enough so that he could touch them carefully without any pain. Even though it would still take some time until they could withstand some of the rougher play he loved so much. Overall, they were much more sensitive and he quite enjoyed the newfound feeling he got in them. _Almost_ as much as he enjoyed Geralt’s hungry gaze when he first laid eyes on them as he undressed for the night. 

“My, my, Jask, it seems like you were a naughty boy while I was gone?” His voice was deep, and  _ oh _ how it was worth all the pain just to hear the clear favor carrying the other man’s words.

“Do you like them?” he asked all innocent, battling his eyelashes at Geralt.

He received an incredulous huff in reply, though it was anything but bothered. “I think you know the answer to that question already.”

“Maybe I want to hear it regardless?”

“They are gorgeous Jask. And I can’t wait until I’ll be able to touch them  _ properly _ .”

Geralt’s teasing fingers moved slowly through his chest hair, inching closer to the place where we actually wanted to feel his touch. When he finally reached them, carefully tracing them with the tip of his fingers Jaskier’s knees nearly buckled from the pleasure that ran through him. It almost felt like a promise, a promise that a rougher touch would follow soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading it feel free to toss some kudos or comments to your desperate writer :D I definitely appreciate any kind of response! <3
> 
> And as always if you want to read more headcanons or chat about the AU feel free to hit me up [on my tumblr](https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-club-au) and message me. I'm always happy to chat about the AU, Geraskier in general or anything else :D


End file.
